1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a display mounting structure and, more particularly, to a headrest-mount display mounting structure, which can easily be installed in the headrest of a vehicle seat to hold a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of high technology, electronic display devices are made thinner, and cheaper. Nowadays, thin layer display devices are intensively used in motor vehicles. However, it is difficult to install a display device inside a vehicle without hindering the view of the driver or the passengers. According to conventional methods, an electronic display device may be installed in the instrument panel, the console, or the ceiling. When an electronic display device installed in the instrument panel, the passenger in the back seat cannot see the display. When an electronic display device installed in the console, it may hinder the movement of the driver. When an electronic display device installed in the bottom side of the ceiling of a vehicle, the driver may be unable to see the image of the rear side of the vehicle from the rear-view mirrors.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a headrest-mount display mounting structure, which can easily be installed in the headrest of a vehicle seat to hold a display. It is another object of the present invention to provide a headrest-mount display mounting structure, which is practical for use in a motor vehicle without hindering the view angle of the driver. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a headrest-mount display mounting structure, which enables the user to adjust the angular position of the display conveniently.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the headrest-mount display mounting structure comprises a base frame shaped like a rectangular open frame for fastening to the headrest of a vehicle seat, the base frame comprising two pivot holders respectively fixedly provided at two opposite lateral sides thereof on the middle, the pivot holders each having a pivot bearing groove, and a plurality of coupling members arranged around the periphery thereof; a front shell adapted to accommodate a display, the front shell having two pivots symmetrically disposed at two opposite lateral sides thereof and respectively supported in the pivot bearing grooves of the pivot holders of the base frame; two locating members respectively fixedly fastened to the pivot holders to hold the pivots of the front shell in the pivot bearing grooves of the pivot holders for enabling the front shell to be turned relative to the base frame within an angle, the locating members each having a pivot bearing groove adapted to accommodate the pivots of the front shell; and a front cover fastened to the base frame and covered over the front shell, the front cover comprising a plurality of coupling members respectively coupled to the coupling members of the base frame. According to another aspect of the present invention, the pivot bearing grooves of the pivot holders and locating members and the periphery of each pivot of the front shell are respectively provided with fine teeth to increase friction between the pivots of the front shell and the pivot bearing grooves of the pivot holders and locating members.